


Patience and Time

by admiralandrea



Series: Set On You [2]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Daddy Sam tries something new with baby G
Relationships: G Callen/Sam Hanna
Series: Set On You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795246
Kudos: 17





	Patience and Time

**Author's Note:**

> Smut and kink. So apparently this is going to be a whole series!

Sam had his baby sat in his lap, his hard cock impaled in G’s ass. Normally they would be face to face, so that Sam could fuck his baby’s mouth with his tongue as he fucked his ass with his cock. But they were trying something new today, so instead G’s back was to Sam’s front. G squirmed a little as he settled into position, but Sam’s hard slap to his hip had him stilling, even as he moaned and his ass clenched on Sam’s cock.

Sam smirked, that reaction was a totally predictable one. “Ready baby?” he asked, reaching for the equipment he’d put out earlier.

“Yes Daddy,” G said, turning his head to see what Sam had, because his Daddy had told him nothing more than that they would be doing something new today. 

The black zippered case that Sam set down on the bed next to them didn’t tell G much. It was followed by surgical lube and a syringe, as well as gloves. G’s eyes widened as he took everything in.

“Guessed what we’re doing yet baby?” Sam asked, as he slipped on the gloves.

“S-sounding Daddy?” G’s voice was nervous as he asked and Sam knew that he now understood why he’d put him in a cock cage before they’d done anything else.

“That’s right baby.” Sam opened up the case which held the sounds and showed it to G.

G reached out tentatively, touching the tip of one of the shiny metal rods. They had talked about sounding a few days ago and G had admitted he’d never tried it before, but Sam had done it with previous partners, like he had most things. He never made G feel bad about his lack of experience though and that made it easier for G to agree to let Sam do it with him.

Now, Sam reached for the syringe and deftly filled it with some of the lube. G stayed still on his lap, watching everything his Daddy was doing. Sam removed the cock cage, then grasped G’s cock firmly before he carefully inserted the tip of the syringe into the end of it. G gasped but didn’t move, one hand gripping Sam’s thigh tightly.

“You okay baby?” Sam asked.

G nodded. “Feels weird though Daddy,” he said.

Sam chuckled. “It’s going to feel a lot weirder in a minute,” he said. 

“Okay,” G agreed tentatively, as Sam withdrew the now-empty syringe and tossed it aside. 

Sam squeezed him around the middle and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. “You’re being very good for me baby,” he said encouragingly.

G’s grip on his thigh relaxed as Sam removed the first sound from the case and held it up so G could see it clearly.

“Ready?” Sam asked.

G gulped loudly before nodding again. “Ready Daddy.”

Sam took his time inserting the sound into G’s cock, watching over his baby’s shoulder as he carefully guided it into the sensitive flesh. G’s breathing was loud in the quiet bedroom and sweat broke out on his body, but he didn’t say anything, seeming almost frozen in place as Sam slowly eased the sound in further.

“Talk to me baby,” Sam said firmly. “How does it feel?”

G started to squirm, but stilled again immediately, whining as he did so. “Weird,” he admitted, still breathing hard.

Sam had stopped once the sound was halfway in and waited for more. G reached down and touched the end of the sound and Sam moved his hand, allowing G to hold his own cock and feel the metal piercing him from the outside.

“Ready for more?” Sam asked him.

“Okay,” G agreed quietly, moving his hand away again. He gripped the sheets tightly, material bunching beneath his fingers as he fisted the cotton.

Sam pulled the sound most of the way out, making G gasp, before slowly pushing it back in again. He repeated the motion twice more, going a little bit faster each time, then kept going the third time, not stopping until the sound was all the way in.

G cried out, more in surprise than pain, trembling within the shelter of Sam’s body. “Sh,” Sam soothed him, kissing the side of his neck, then nipping at his earlobe, making G squirm in his lap.

“Daddy,” G sobbed, his cock aching and sensitive.

“That’s good baby, you’re so good for me,” Sam encouraged him. His own cock was aching where he was deep inside his baby’s ass and he knew he needed to finish while he was still in control.

Taking hold of the end of the sound again with one hand, Sam gently but firmly pulled it all the way out in one smooth, continuous motion. G cried out again, then bit his lip hard, as Sam removed the sound from his cock.

Sam gripped his baby by the hips. “Ride me,” he ordered and G whined, but did as he was told, starting to push up and slide down on Sam’s big cock.

Sam encouraged his movements, guiding him up and down, flesh smacking together as G bounced on his cock. He gripped Sam’s thighs again and neither of them made a move towards G’s cock, which was hard just from the stimulation of his prostate by his Daddy’s thrusts inside him.

When he was close to the edge, Sam pushed his baby forward onto the bed. He pulled G up by the hips and started to really thrust hard, grunting more and more loudly as he pushed into G’s ass over and over again.

G whined and moaned, pushing back into Sam’s thrusts as best he could, but not able to really get leverage to move. Finally, with one final hard shove, Sam came, filling his baby’s ass with his come.

G trembled beneath him on the bed, not able to come himself without his Daddy’s order to do so. His cock felt over-sensitized from the sounding and being rubbed against the bedding and he ached to come.

“Good boy,” Sam said, petting and soothing him as his breathing slowed back to normal.

His cock slipped free, come and lube dripping from G’s hole, which was red and swollen. Sam rubbed his fingers over the sensitive flesh making G whine. Sam slid two fingers into the stretched hole easily and G bucked up underneath him. Sam chuckled at that.

“Someone’s eager,” he said, then smacked G’s ass hard, feeling his ass clench and hearing G’s shout.

Sam kept up the finger fucking, adding a third and then a fourth finger, as he continued to spank his baby’s ass, turning the pale flesh red with a series of stinging blows. G kept moaning, but he was pushing up into Sam’s hands, eager for his Daddy’s attentions.

“Come for me,” Sam ordered, pushing in deep and rubbing over G’s sensitive prostate.

G screamed and shook as he came hard, the prolonged teasing sending him over the edge as soon as his Daddy gave him permission. Sam guided him through the orgasm, slowing his movements gradually, until G was a limp mess on the bed.

“That’s good baby,” Sam told him, guiding G’s face round so that he could press a kiss to his lips.

G whined at the praise, opening for Sam’s tongue immediately. Sam petted his baby, soothing him as he continued to recover until he was relaxed and breathing normally again.

“Thank you Daddy,” G whispered, hazy blue eyes studying Sam.

Sam smiled at him. “Thank you baby,” he said. “Now let me clean you up and we can have a nap.”

G nodded agreement and let Sam manhandle him how he wanted, until he was tucked up under the sheets, his Daddy wrapped around him and then they settled in for a nap, happy with how their play time had gone.


End file.
